


#9: Kitchens

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, little!Dan, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: b r o little!dan is my shit too and honestly lately it's been canon. (onesies, calling phil daddy etc) so feel free to write as much of that for ficmas as u like!!





	

“Dan?” Phil looks into his room, since Dan isn’t in his or the lounge. “Dan, where did you go?” He heads to the kitchen next, and sees three things that set off loud warning bells: Number one, Dan’s cereal box is open, on the floor, and clearly spilled. Number two, there’s pieces of a broken mug on the floor as well, and some in the bin. Number three, some of the glass shards and the wall have blood on them. If Dan dropped the cereal or a mug outside of headspace, he would safely and carefully clean it up, not attempt, get hurt, leave it, and hide. “Where are you, Dan?”

There’s a broken sob from the bathroom, so Phil goes there, opening the door quietly and noting that there’s a little blood on the knob. Standing at the counter, Dan’s crying, sleeves of his Totoro onesie rolled up as he sticks bright pink plasters on his hands.

“Dan, sweetheart, can you tell Daddy what happened?” Phil asks calmly, trying to keep calm. If he freaks out, Dan’ll only get worse.

Instantly Dan drops everything and runs to Phil, crying into his shirt. “I didn't mean to Daddy, please don't be mad at me.”

“Tell me what happened,” Phil says calmly.

“I tried to get some cereal,” Dan sniffs, “But I dropped it an’ then i wanted cocoa but I dropped the mug too an’ it broke. I tried to clean it up but I got hurt an’ I'm really sorry Daddy, please don't be mad!”

Phil kisses the top of Dan's head. “I'm not mad at you, baby, everyone has accidents, even me. But when they happen, you need to get Daddy so that we can clean it up. Okay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel


End file.
